Friends
by Harry J. Gryffindor
Summary: Esta no es una historia romántica. Es la representación de lo fuerte que es la amistad de Harry y Hermione, a mi parecer. La historia: Hermione perdió a sus padres y en Harry recae la responsabilidad de cuidarla. Capítulo único.


**Friends**

por

_Harry J. Gryffindor_

**---**

_**Capítulo único**_

Era de noche; una noche oscura y tormentosa; y los estudiantes cenaban tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor. En la sala común de Gryffindor, sin embargo, había dos estudiantes que no habían bajado a cenar: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Ambos estaban sentados en un amplio sillón, manteniendo la mirada fija en las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea, en silencio. La luz danzaba frenéticamente en sus rostros a medida que el fuego consumía los leños y hacía brillar los ojos de Harry intensamente, como esmeraldas.

Finalmente, después de un largo rato, Harry decidió mirar a su lado, a Hermione, y la descubrió con la mirada perdida en el fuego, justo como él hace un segundo. Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Harry, un suspiro de dolor por lo perdida y sola que ella se veía. Su corazón se retorció de dolor, con el solo pensamiento que él era el causante; y muy profundamente, en su interior, él sabía que, de hecho, lo era.

Harry suspiró de nuevo, renuente a iniciar una discusión que ya se había repetido tantas veces esa semana y en la que siempre había temido que Hermione le dijera lo que él ya sabía: que era su culpa. Aun así, Harry, haciendo acopio del valor Gryffindor, suspiró una última vez y dijo:

– Hermione, tienes que comer.

Hubo una pausa; un segundo en el que Hermione pareció volver a la realidad, pero sólo uno. Después, su mirada volvió a perderse.

– No tengo hambre – dijo ella, casi mecánicamente.

Harry observó el demacrado y doloroso aspecto que tenía Hermione: tan delgada que él temía que en cualquier momento se quebrase; con bolsas debajo de los ojos de no dormir, y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

– Hermione, por favor, te estás haciendo daño – rogó, terriblemente preocupado. Se reclinó hacia ella –. Tienes que comer algo.

– No tengo hambre – repitió.

Y así había sido toda la semana: él pedía, ella negaba. Harry, desesperado, optó por otra estrategia: apelar a la memoria de John y Jane.

– ¿Sabes qué? – dijo. – A tus padres no les gustaría verte así, Hermione, por favor, come algo – añadió, y de inmediato se mordió la lengua.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr de los ojos de Hermione, libremente, como grifos abiertos. Harry se maldijo por idiota. Hace unos años, incluso hace un mes, él no habría sabido qué hacer; pero esto ya había pasado tantas veces antes esa semana, que Harry tenía gran experiencia reconfortando a Hermione. Con cautela se acercó a ella tratando de envolverla en un abrazo pero, inesperadamente, Hermione se apartó.

– ¿Qué…? – empezó antes de interrumpirse. – ¿Hermione?

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos; una mirada llena de angustia y de dolor, pero sobretodo: soledad. Él inmediatamente, se acobardó. Sintiendo todo el sufrimiento de ella a través de esa mirada, todo su tormento.

– Déjame – dijo ella firmemente.

– Hermione…

Harry intentó abrazarla de nuevo, pero ella volvió a apartarse; esta vez, levantándose del sillón. Y Harry sintió un fuerte retorcijón en el estómago.

– He dicho que me dejes, Harry – repitió Hermione, de pie.

– Pero Hermione, no entiendo – replicó Harry, confundido, frunciendo el entrecejo y también poniéndose de pie. – ¿Es por haber mencionado a tus padres? – preguntó. – Porque si es así, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

– Harry…

– ¿Sí?

Hermione vaciló.

El pánico estalló dentro de Harry como un geiser en erupción. Estaba sucediendo, sí. Sólo tuvo que ver sus ojos, sus gestos y su boca contorneándose para decir las palabras que marcarían ese momento, para saberlo. Y quiso evitarlo, detenerla, hacer algo ¡Por Merlín! Lo que fuera. Pero lo único que hizo fue negar desesperadamente con la cabeza y pronunciar un débil: "_No…_".

Y entonces, pasó.

– Aléjate de mí – dijo ella, el labio inferior temblándole.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones y su boca se secó súbitamente. Su corazón se detuvo por segundos que fueron eternidad. Él trató de entender qué pasaba, sin embargo todo era demasiado extraño y complicado. Imposible. Era Hermione la que siempre lo ayudaba con esto; la misma Hermione frente a él que, ahora, desconocía completamente.

– ¿Cómo dices?

Su rostro bañado de incredulidad, negado a que Hermione había, realmente, dicho eso. Ella se alejó con pasos tentativos de él, y se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo un sollozo.

– Mis padres… – Hermione suspiró, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas –…todo esto es tu culpa.

Una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por su espalda, delineándola, hasta que se perdió en su pantalón… Todo en él se paralizó. Nada concordaba con nada. No había lógica. Está es Hermione, ella no dice cosas así, ella no es así. Y menos con él, nunca con él. Él es Harry, su mejor amigo… Y fue entonces que, súbitamente, las palabras tocaron fondo en él. Su temor se había hecho realidad: Hermione lo culpaba. Y lo peor, tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo. Sin embargo, Harry se enojó. No con ella, con él. El dolor y el enojo corrieron por sus venas, como el más mortífero de los venenos... Y el temperamento Potter-Evans estalló.

– Con qué mi culpa, ¿eh? – inquirió él, pero no esperó respuesta –. Muy bien. ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios soy culpable de eso?

Él sabía por qué era su culpa, pero necesitaba oírlo de los labios de Hermione; confirmarlo. Más lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Hermione.

– Porque… – sollozó y apretando los puños, cerró los ojos en impotencia –…No lo sé…

Aunque Hermione no armó la frase, tampoco había necesidad. Era obvio lo que iba a decir, y Harry se lo hizo saber.

– ¿Porque somos amigos, Hermione? ¿Ah? ¿Por eso los mató? – le espetó Harry. Ella comenzó a hipar y a llorar con más fuerza, pero al él no le importó. Tenía que saberlo. – Respóndeme, Hermione, ¿fue por eso?

Hermione vaciló un segundo, pero en sus ojos había resolución.

– Sí… – dijo, entre hipidos.

Y con eso, la última esperanza de Harry murió; la esperanza de que Hermione saltara a reír de pronto y le dijera que era una broma, que eran amigos todavía y que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no fue así, y Harry sintió la sangre hervir y su alma y su corazón resquebrajarse dentro de él. Inevitablemente sus ojos rompieron en lágrimas que él se esforzó por evitar soltar.

– Muy bien – dijo, resueltamente, la voz quebradiza –. Entonces… – suspiró dolorosamente –, da por terminada nuestra amistad a partir de este momento.

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Hermione y manejó el llanto lo suficiente como para decir:

– No… ¡No! ¡Espera!…

– ¿Espero qué, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, con sorna. Pero sus ojos reflejaban todo el sufrimiento y la amargura que sentía. – Se acabó, Hermione, ya no habrá más Harry que cause dolor y muerte, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

– Yo…

Ella sólo hubiera necesitado decirle que no; incluso, que lo culpaba pero que lo quería junto ella. Sólo necesitaba eso. Pero dudó; y fue la duda la que lo desgarró completamente por dentro, la que le partió el alma en dos y torturó a su corazón; fue la duda la que rompió su resistencia contra las lágrimas. Así la primera cayó.

Hermione, al verlo llorar, intentó acercársele, pero él se apartó. Él limpió bruscamente la lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

– Con eso me basta – dijo Harry dándose la vuelta.

La escuchó sollozar con fuerza pero no le importó. Cruzando el retrato de la Dama Gorda el llanto finalmente se apagó.

---

Dolor.

Fue el dolor; lo entendía perfectamente. Hermione quiso reclamarle la muerte de sus padres, John y Jane Granger, desde que se enteró. Y no la culpaba por eso, simplemente no podía. De hecho, lo que le había dolido no fueron las palabras ni el reclamo. Le dolió que vinieran, de entre todas las personas, de Hermione. Pero él entendía que, por extraño que pareciera, dentro de su hermosa perfección imperfecta, ella era humana también. Y los defectos vienen dentro del gran paquete. Así como él, ella también tenía el derecho a equivocarse; aunque sonara increíble refiriéndose a Hermione.

Y ahora la buscaba.

Ni el orgullo, ni el enojo, ni el dolor que le gritaba su mente sentir, impedirían recuperar lo más valioso de su vida: la amistad de Hermione. La posesión más valiosa que tenía. Dinero, joyas, fama, poder, nada se comparaba con el valor que tenía para él Hermione; ni siquiera él mismo y su enorme cabezota.

Tan sólo un pensamiento; eso fue lo único que le dedicó a la duda: debía buscarla o no. Siempre, desde que se encontraron esa tarde en el tren, Hermione lo apoyó, lo comprendió y estuvo ahí para él; en las buenas y en las malas.

Pero no lo hacía por gratitud.

Lo hacía porque ella lo necesitaba; lo hacía porque no podía abandonarla, no quería abandonarla; lo hacía porque quería hacerlo. Harry lo hacía porque entendía cómo se sentía.

Era entrada la madrugada, las _3:38 a.m._, cuando Harry la encontró. Con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de la Premio Anual. El lugar era tan obvio que Harry lo colocó como su última alternativa. Y ahí estaba, tendida sobre su estomago en la cama, con el rostro escondido entre las cobijas.

– Hermione – la llamó.

Ella levantó la cabeza de la almohada y, aun en la oscuridad de la habitación, supo que era él: de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Su cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, con grandes ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos. Harry no había dormido en toda la noche, eso saltaba a la vista.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – trató de espetarle, pero su voz la traicionó quebrándose al final.

Harry suspiró, cansado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, a los pies de ella, y guardó silencio. Habían sido tantos los momentos difíciles y las responsabilidades que habían agobiado a Harry los últimos días, que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento colapsaría y todo terminaría con una gran explosión. Y ahora, para rematar, se peleaba con Hermione.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, calmado, ignorando la pregunta de ella.

La respuesta tardó segundos en llegar, como si Hermione no pudiera creer lo que él acababa de preguntar. No por la pregunta en sí, sino porque la había hecho él.

– ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – replicó ella.

– Sabes que sí me importa… – dijo él notando que Hermione escondía el rostro de nuevo en la almohada. – Y mucho.

Silencio.

Harry tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Sabiendo que no iba a ser nada fácil hacer razonar a Hermione. Simplemente había sido demasiado para ella; más de lo que cualquiera soportaría.

– Lamento mucho lo que pasó – habló él de nuevo, tratando de llenar el vacío. – Lo de tus padres y lo que dije en la sala común – aclaró. – Estuvo mal. Todo estuvo condenadamente mal…

Harry se interrumpió y dejó que las palabras flotaran en el aire. Luego, se escuchó un sollozo que claramente era de Hermione. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Cómo odiaba que Hermione llorara.

– Hermione, por favor, no llores – dijo abriendo los ojos. Tentativamente colocó una mano sobre la pierna desnuda de ella, justo debajo del doblez de la falda.

Hermione apartó la pierna bruscamente rechazando el toque. El corazón se Harry se hizo un puño y un dolor que no había sentido nunca, le oprimió el pecho.

– No me toques – murmuró ella con voz llorosa.

Harry volvió a suspirar tragándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta; pero no se permitió sentirse herido, pues, dentro de todo, esto era culpa de él. Ciertamente esta era una nueva faceta de Hermione, que jamás pensó ver.

– Escucha – dijo él sonando cansado y viejo; demasiado viejo –. Sé que nada de lo que diga te reconfortará, y dudo mucho que te importe dada las circunstancias. Pero quiero que sepas lo importante que eres para mí – suspiró. – Yo te quiero mucho, Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, y pase lo que pase… eso siempre será así.

Otro sollozo. Harry extendió la mano lentamente para reconfortarla, pero se arrepintió. Suspiró por enésima vez en la noche y se levantó de la cama con pesar. Y así una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Harry. Con pies de plomo, dio el primer paso hacia puerta.

Mañana sería otro día…

Otro paso.

Sin Hermione…

Y otro.

Hasta que…

– ¡No!

Y sintió que lo tomaban de la muñeca, deteniéndolo.

– ¡No! ¡Lo siento! – le dijo Hermione sosteniéndolo, ahora, de la mano –. No te vayas, por favor.

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir, acelerado. Esa simple acción le había de vuelto el alma al cuerpo. Hermione lo quería ahí, con ella. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama con ella arrodillada junto a él.

Y guardaron silencio.

Sólo sus respiraciones se escuchaban en la inmensidad que albergaba las paredes de la habitación. Rápidas, que de a poco se relentecían, tomando su ritmo de siempre; lento y pausado. Sus corazones también desaceleraron, encontrando paz en la compañía del otro, en la amistad y la relación afectiva que habían formado hace años.

Ellos eran Harry y Hermione, los mejores amigos. Eso jamás cambiaría.

Sin importar qué…

– ¿Sabes, – empezó con voz quebradiza –, realmente eres bueno.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia ella, curioso.

– ¿En qué? – preguntó, sin entender.

Ella se sorbió la nariz y le regaló una sonrisa tímida.

– Algún día lo sabrás – le contestó, misteriosa.

Él soltó un bufido que reprimió una pequeña carcajada que crecía en su garganta.

– Los enigmas te los dejo a ti, Hermione. – sonrió –. Avísame cuando este listo para conocer la respuesta de este.

Hermione le dio una palmadita en el hombro, a modo de reproche. Con algo de dificultad extendió las piernas y se sentó al lado de Harry, en el borde de la cama. Después hubo otro silencio, que ninguno deseó romper por la tranquilidad que les brindaba. En medio de todo Harry se preguntaba si debía estar molesto por todo lo que había pasado, y sentirse extremadamente indignado por lo dicho. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo; por más que quiso no pudo enfadarse con ella. Con cualquiera otra tal vez, menos con ella.

Hermione recostó la cabeza contra el hombro de Harry y le dijo:

– Es extraño.

– ¿Qué es extraño? – pregunto él, mansamente.

– Tú aquí – respondió con voz nasal –, comportándote cómo alguien maduro.

Harry sonrió.

– Créeme que me es más difícil verte comportándote como una niña inmadura – dijo él, fingiendo seriedad –. Lo hubiera esperado de Ginny o de Parvati, por ejemplo,… ¿Pero de Hermione Granger? Jamás.

Hermione rió suavemente y le dio otra palmadita juguetona en el hombro.

– Siempre hay una primera vez – repuso ella.

– Supongo que sí.

Y de nuevo el silencio, en donde los dos permanecieron uno junto al otro, no sintiendo el frío de la noche porque con la calidez que compartían sus corazones era suficiente.

– Siento mucho lo que dije – le dijo Hermione, pausadamente –. Lo que… lo que pasó no fue tú culpa, y lo sabes. Espero que puedas…

– ¿Perdonarte? – la interrumpió. – No hay nada que yo deba perdonarte, Hermione.

Ella se separó de él para verlo a los ojos y cuando las miradas se cruzaron, Hermione sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en días.

– Gracias, Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber en realidad que decir.

– No es nada que tú no hayas hecho antes por mí – se talló la nuca nerviosamente y añadió –: Además, realmente esto no es lo mío, Hermione. La experta aquí eres tú.

Un ligero rubor coloreó suavemente las mejillas de Hermione.

– Realmente eres bueno para hacerme sonrojar… – murmuró con una risita, pero Harry no la alcanzó a escuchar.

Hermione volvió a recostarse contra Harry y éste le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, y la acercó más a él. Hermione no pudo evitar suspirar.

– Entonces ya todo esta bien entre nosotros, ¿verdad? – inquirió Harry.

– Sí – sonrió. – ¿Amigos?

Harry frunció el ceño pero igualmente sonrió.

– Sólo si prometes que vas a comer.

– Lo prometo.

– Bien, entonces nos vamos ya para las cocinas – dijo poniéndose de pie y luego, tomándola de la mano para que se levantara –. Tienes muchas energías que reponer, Hermione Granger – añadió.

Hermione se sintió acunada por la calidez y el cuidado que emanaba de esas palabras y por la preocupación de Harry. Era un lindo y hermoso sentimiento.

– Si no tengo de otra…

Y por supuesto que Harry le hizo saber que, de hecho, no tenía de otra. O al menos eso intentó hacer llevándola de la mano hasta las cocinas, con la esperanza de encontrarse a Dobby.

_FIN_.

---

**N. del A.: **Un pequeño relato que tenía en mente desde hace un tiempo, en el que quise trasmitir lo que pienso yo que significa la amistad de Hermione para Harry sin importar nada. Finalmente tuve el deseo de plasmarlo en papel y aquí lo tienen. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
